Mr & Mrs Winchester
by MaddestFilmLitMaid3n
Summary: Based on Mr&Mrs Smith. Mr. Winchester doesn't know what Mrs. Winchester was doing and Mrs. Winchester doesn't know what Mr. Winchester was doing. But that was going to change.


"So where would you like to begin?" Dr. Nelson looked up from his notepad to the young couple before him. The two were settled in individual armchairs across the room.

His question was met with silence.

After a few uncomfortable seconds, the young man shifted in his seat. "Look, doc, we've been together for two years—"

"Three." She corrected him, a faux smile on her face.

"We've been together for two-three years so we haven't run into any real problems. Honestly, I don't even get why we're here." He shot an exasperated look to his wife.

Caroline kept the smile as she answered him, "This is just to make sure everything is working the way it should. Almost all couples see a counselor."

Dr. Nelson nodded, "She's right. This doesn't mean anything is wrong with you two. This is just a way to make sure your marriage is running as smoothly as can be."

The young man shook his head in disbelief, "I don't see why we couldn't do this by ourselves. Shrinks are useless. No offense, doc."

"Dean," Her voice was losing its pleasantness. "You said you would give this a shot—"

Dr. Nelson scribbled a note onto his notepad before halting the oncoming argument. "Why don't you two tell me how you met?"

"Sure!" Her smile turned genuine. "We met in Virginia."

Dean nodded, "We were in her old town Mystic Falls two years—"

"Three."

**X**

"_Where are you, baby?" Dean muttered under his breath as he leafed through book after book. The guy's library had seemed pretty small when he and Sammy had scoped the place out, but with the time limit to search the place now was like a public library. It didn't help either that the only description Bobby gave him was small, black, worn and filled with ancient text. This Mikaelson guy had a bunch of small, black books along with a bunch of fancy artworks and easels around the place. It looked like he was trying way too hard to come off as the sensitive artist. _

_ His phone buzzed. Dean flipped it open. "Yeah, Sammy?"_

_ "You better hurry up. He's coming close to your side of the party." His brother warned him in a clipped, worried tone._

_ "Alright. All right. I'll try to find it then haul ass outta here." He shut his phone and commenced searching with extra zeal. Thirty or so seconds passed before he heard someone at the door. He froze; eyes fixed on the extravagant door and watched as the knob turned. Without a word, he moved from his spot to one behind an easel. _

_ A millisecond later the door creaked open and a lithe, curved form slide into the room then closed the door. Dean froze, peering behind the easel to catch sight of the intruder. She was moving throughout the area, peering at the different items in the room. His defense lowered as he noticed the fancy, Cinderella-like dress she had on. She was just a party guest._

_ He came out of his hiding place, conjuring up his award-winning smile. "Hey, there, missy."_

_ The woman jumped and turned to face him immediately. Dean's eyes widened at the full sight of her. Her eyes were the first things he saw, so blue like the sky. Golden locks flowed around her face, making her look like an angel. _

_ "What are you doing here?" She tilted her head in confusion. _

_ "I could ask you the same thing." _

_ She shrugs. "I just needed a break from all the dancing."_

_He opened his mouth to respond when the sound of footsteps echoed in the room._

_ "Uh-Oh." Her eyes widened. She bit her bottom lip as her brow furrowed. "Okay so I don't think it's a good idea for either of us to get caught sneaking around the host's personal rooms. Might come off as a bit intrusive. I mean, I don't want to come off rude or anything. I'm sure you don't either so—" Her eyes light up. "Just follow my lead, 'kay?"_

_ Before he could agree or disagree, she launched herself towards him and crushed her lips to his. Dean stumbled back from her sudden weight, but responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist. He could vaguely hear the library door opening then felt her pull him and turn them around; causing his back to face the door. Her fingers found their way into his hair and brought him even closer._

_ He felt a someone walk up behind him then a light tap on his back. It forced him to pull away and turn his head. A well-dressed, light haired man stood with a knowing smirk on his face. "Good evening, mate. Sorry to interrupt you but could move this to another room?" _

_ "Sure thing." He gave the man a cheeky grin. "We just need a minute to, uh, make ourselves presentable."_

_ She giggled, burying her face in his chest. _

_ "Not a problem. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night." The man winked before exiting the library. The pair held still for thirty more seconds, listening for any warning sounds of the man's return. _

_ After thirty silent seconds, she lifted her face up and took a step away, smiling in gratitude. "Nice job with playing along and all. He didn't even susp-"_

_ "Shhhh." He put a finger to her lips, pulling her back to him. "I think someone else is coming."_

_ "Really?" She asked, eyes widening._

_ He nodded seriously. "Don't worry, though. Follow my lead." He grinned and caught her lips with his own._

_ Caroline responded as quickly as he did the first time, letting her hands resume their positions locked in his hair. She didn't even care that no one was actually coming._

**X**

_"Oh! Oh! Oh!" She jumped up and down, tugging on his arm. "Can we play this one, Dean?"_

_ He looked from the rickety softball throw game to his girlfriend, raising his eyebrows. "You sure you want to spend money on this one?" He was positive there were more fun and challenging and much cheaper games to play in this carnival._

_ "Definitely. I could win a huge Teddy Bear." She gestured to the large stuffed animal. _

_ He was about to point out that there were plenty of other large-ass stuffed animals he could win her at more reasonably priced venues, but her doe-eyed look stopped him. "Alright then." He muttered, stepping forward._

_ The bored teen working the stand placed three, worn softballs in front of them. "It's seven dollars for three throws. You gotta hit the bottle pyramid over completely to win a big prize."_

_ Dean begrudgingly gave the kid the seven dollars then grabbed one of the balls. This would be easy like pie. He'd won more stuffed animals than he could think of by beating harder games than this. Caroline stood a foot away, waiting expectantly. He tossed it straight at the pyramid. The ball slammed right into one of the metal bottles then bounced away. The pyramid didn't shake._

_ Caroline bit her lip to hold back a smile while the teen watched in boredom. Dean shrugged his shoulders to himself. Just need more force, he thought to himself as he picked up the second ball._

_ It flew much faster than the first. It even hit the middle, but the pyramid did not move. Caroline covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep her laughter silent._

_ "What? Do you guys superglue these things?" He asked the kid jokingly, an edge in his voice._

_ "Pretty much." _

_ He grabbed the last ball roughly from the counter and pulled his arm back to throw. He projected the ball with all his force at the pyramid. The top bottle hit the ground._

_ "Yeah!" Dean shouted victorious as he took the miniature bunny stuffed animal from the teen. _

_ "Thanks, honey." She kissed his cheek, hugging the doll to her chest. _

_ "No problem."_

_ "Umm." She looked at up at him through her eye lashes.. "Do you think I could try?"_

_ "I guess." He shrugged. "But it's pretty hard. I mean, I don't know if little lady like you will be able to get one down." He chuckled._

_ Caroline's eyes narrowed. "We'll see about that."_

_ She pulled out seven dollars from her wallet and handed it to the teen. He put out the three balls again. Dean stood by, already biting back laughter. _

_ She threw the ball up in the air once then without warning, pitched it at high speed at the pyramid. The ball slammed into the metal with a bang before the pyramid collapsed. All three bottles hit the ground. _

_ She ignored the shocked look on the teen's face and pulled the large teddy bear from its hook. She swaggered over to Dean and held the stuffed animal out to him. His eyes were wide with surprise. _

_ "Here you go, boo." She said teasingly._

**X**

_"Dude, you're getting married?" Sam's eyes were filled with disbelief. "Seriously?" _

_**"You're engaged?" Bonnie and Elena asked incredulously, looking confusedly at their friend from across the living room.**_

___"Yeah, seriously." Dean shook his head before taking a swig of his beer. "Crazy, right?"_

_**"Yes! Dean proposed!" Caroline announced, holding her ring hand out to show off her new rock.**_

_ "Crazy? Talk about entirely unexpected." Sam shook his head at his big brother, leaning against the hood of the Impala. "When did that happen?"_

_**The three girls jumped up together, screaming in excitement. **_

_**Elena pulled back, hands on Caroline's shoulders. "How did it he do it?"**_

_Dean looked down at the bottle in his hands. "A few days ago. We were in Baby, just fooling around and it just kind off came out."_

_**"It was so romantic." Caroline gushed. "We were kissing in his car and then he pulls back. He gives me this totally heart melting look and says: You know, when I picture my future, I'm always with you. And I was like, me too. Then he gives me the most adorable grin and says: You wanna seal the deal then?"**_

___"Wow. I just never took you for the settling down type." _

_ "Neither did I." Dean downed another drink of beer. "Dude, it's cheesy as hell but she's the one. I mean, she's to me what Mom was to Dad."_

_** "Caroline, wait." Bonnie's serious voice calmed the mood. "Does he know?"**_

_** "**__Does she know yet?" Sam tilted his head. "About the family business?"_

_** Caroline glanced downwards and fidgeted with her ring. "No."**_

__"_Nope. And I want it to stay that way."_

_**X**_

_PRESENT TIME_

"Dean!" Caroline called from the window to the garage. "Finish up, dinner's ready."

"One sec." He shouted back from his spot underneath the Impala. He pulled himself out and moved to put his tools away.

She picked up the two filled plates and carried them to the small table. She placed each one on the opposite side then settled herself down. She inhaled the smell of food and smiled at her handiwork.

Dean burst through the door, grease on his right cheek. He slid into his seat and looked expectantly at the plate. His brow furrowed in disgust." What's this?"

"It's Ratatouille. It's a French dish Elena told me about." Caroline scooped a bit off her plate and shoved it into her mouth.

Dean eyed the disgusting looking meal, attempting a poker face. "Looks great."

Caroline sighed. "You don't like it." She put her utensils to the side of her plate.

"I didn't say that." He objected.

"You don't have to. Your face does." She got up from her seat and took the plate from him, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Hey!"

"If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it." Her voice was flat as she started looking for another meal option.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." He shot her an annoyed look.

"Just don't, Dean." She rolled her eyes. "I'll make you something else."

"I didn't—" His phone interrupted him. "One sec." He flipped the phone open. "Yeah?"  
_ Your brother and I've got a new trail._

Dean froze momentarily, shooting a glance to his wife. She wasn't paying attention. She was facing the open fridge, looking for something to feed him.

"Hold on." He told Bobby. He covered the speaker with his hand. "Look, sweetheart, I gotta go out. The boss just called me. He needs me to take a look at his car."

She didn't answer. Dean sighed, not looking forward to returning home to this, before getting up from his place and walking back outside to his car.

Mr. Winchester was off to hunt some monsters.

Caroline waited until she heard the Impala pull out of the drive way before she moved out of the fridge. In her hands was a blood bag of A positive with an oddly normal, bendy straw sticking out. Her canine teeth were extended and veins protruded from around her eyes. She brought the straw to her lips and began drinking.

Mrs. Winchester was drinking blood.

Mr. Winchester doesn't know what Mrs. Winchester was doing and Mrs. Winchester doesn't know what Mr. Winchester was doing.

But that was going to change.

**Wooohooo! That was a long beginning right? I am super excited for this fic! I love Mr. And Mrs Smith and Dean/Caroline so mixing the two is epic for me! The story will follow the plot to the movie however reactions at certain points might be different since Dean and Caroline have different personalities than the movie characters. I hope to update soon! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
